Yuki Honda
by NerdyWitch
Summary: Yuki Honda is starting her first day at Ouran Academy and she happens to meet the Host Club. What will happen after she spends the day there, will she continue to attend? And why does Kyoya keep giving her and Takashi knowing looks? Takashi/MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Only those with excellent social standing, and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also, have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

CHAPTER ONE.

Today would be her first day at Ouran Academy, She wasn't too eager about it either. She was being forced to attend by her mother, she knew that if her father was still alive he wouldn't force her into some school that would no doubt be like hell on earth. She was an only child, from the Honda family, and of course meant to be very proper and ladylike. But, if you have seen the dresses they require you to wear, you would understand her hesitance on attending.

She had gotten in a very loud, and very long argument with her mother about it until she had finally cracked and allowed her to toss the uniform away, no way was she going to dress up like some fluffy banana.

As she walked through the halls of the school, she noticed that the other students glanced at her, she knew it was because she wasn't wearing the uniform, it made her stand out more but she couldn't care. She absolutely refused to wear that dress so she had chosensomething that of course made them stare. The classes had gone by fairly quickly, but she didn't have any other classes, she considered going home then and there but then decided to study. She walked quietly through the halls, her music blaring loudly into her ears, glancing over she noticed a boy in a baggy dark purple sweater opening the door to some music room, his hair was very wild and seemed to be sticking up everywhere and she walked over, peeking inside the room, immediately noticing that the boy was now backed up against the door, looking terrified.

She looked over and noticed that a group of boys were across from them, all very handsome, she saw a blonde with violet eyes sitting in a chair grinning, two red headed twins and a boy with glasses that seemed to flash in the light that made her shiver a bit. There were two others, one very short and the other very tall, the small blonde boy looked so young it was hard to believe he was an upperclassmen. She noticed that rose's floated around them and blinked in shock.

 _Where had those come from?_

Shaking her head, and rubbed at her eyes, she looked around to see that they were gone.

" T-This is a host club? " The boy beside her stammered, she could barely hear him over her music so she yanked her headphones down to rest on her neck.

" Oh, it's just a boy. " The twins said together, she realized that they hadn't noticed her yet so she leaned against the wall, watching and listening intently.

" Hikaru and Karou, I believe this young man is in the same class as you? "

" Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very socially so we don't know much about him. " they replied, the boy in the classes stared at them for a moment before chuckling under his breath, he seemed to realize something that the others didn't, and the twins looked at each other shrugging their shoulders in confusion.

" Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. student. " he said, crossing his arms across his chest as he smiled politely at the boy beside her.

 _Oh, so this is Haruhi Fujioka, she was a commoner, the first ever one to get a scholarship here._

" What! You must be Haruhi Fujioka, you're the exceptional honor student we've heard about! "

She looked over as the tall blonde boy stood from his chair, looking quite excited to see Haruhi.

" How did you know my name? " Haruhi asked nervously, he had been struggling to open the door, she wondered if it was jammed.

" It's not often a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student. . "

She smirked behind her hand, trying to hold in her laughter as Haruhi's eye twitched, he looked quite nervous, and very sweaty.

" Why, thank you, I guess. " he muttered.

" Your Welcome! "

She jumped in shock as the tall blonde reached over to pull Haruhi over to him, she rolled her eyes, she was getting quite bored with these people. She had just begun to pull her headphones up when she felt a tap on her shoulder, glancing over she craned her neck back to stare up at the tall brunette.

" You dropped this. " He said, he had a very deep voice, he kept his expression blank as he spoke. She remembered his words and looked down at his outstretched hand, noticing her schedule lightly gripped in it.

" Oh, thanks. " she said, smiling politely as she reached out to grab it, she jumped in shock as a loud crash sounded from behind her. Spinning on her heel she saw Haruhi bent over a stand and a shattered vase all over the floor, the twins were speaking to him making him more panicked then he seemed to be.

" Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki? " the one in glasses spoke, he held a shard from the vase, smirking down at it.

" There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, when in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your body, that means starting today you're the Host Club's dog. " Tamaki said, smirking at Haruhi as he pointed at her.

Haruhi seemed to have changed to a very pasty white, his entire body going stiff, the other surrounded him, but he collapsed as the small blonde poked him in the arm. She stared in shock as he hit the floor, landing with a fairly loud thump.

" Well, I guess that settles that. " Hikaru and Karou said, bending down to lift the boy up, they walked over and tossed him, none too gently, onto a short couch.

" And, who would you be, my princesses. " Tamaki asked, suddenly appearing in front of her, grabbing her hand to lift it to his lips.

" Yuki Honda. " she said, wiping her hand onto her jeans. " I would appreciate if you didn't call me that. " she said and he looked confused.

" Are you here to see one of us, from the Host Club? Or, were you with him? " Hikaru asked and she looked over at him.

" Oh, no. I just came in here because I was curious. So, it's true? You all are in a Host Club? " she asked.

" Well my darling, I am Tamaki Suou, second year student. " He said, grinning excitedly. " Those two little foxes are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, their first years like you and the commoner. " There is Takashi Morinozuka, third year student. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey, is also a third year. "

 _So he's a third year, huh. He look's so tiny and cute, I wouldn't have guessed he was in his third year._

" And lastly that would be Kyoya Ootori, he's a second year student as well. " Tamaki finished.

Yuki looked over over at Kyoya who had pushed his classes up a bit and looked at her, he seemed to be very amused about something and his lenses flashed again, making her boy shake lightly for a moment.

" The customers will no doubt be here soon, perhaps you'd like to stay Miss Honda? " Kyoya suggested, she glanced over to see the twins had begun to pick up the vase shards and she glanced over at the doors thinking before she shrugged.

" I don't see why not. " she said, and he smiled.

" Wonderful. " he said, she noticed he glanced at Takashi when he said this and she tilted her head to the side in confusion but brushed it off.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

She sat at a couch, the next day, she hadn't planned on coming back again today to the Host Club but, she had found herself being kidnapped by the twins. She didn't mind it much, they had gotten her out of going home to her mother and that was very nice, she was at a small couch with the some other girls, the spot she sat in was apparently for Takashi's and Honey's area, speaking of Honey she remembered a long conversation with him, on how he insisted that she were to call him Honey, he didn't seem to like the long proper name.

" So, Yuki. Why aren't you wearing the uniform? " a brunette asked and she looked up at the other girl who was staring at her in confusion and a little bit of disgust. Yuki looked down at the clothes she was wearing, she wore a long sleeve plaid hoodie and a pair of light, high waist shorts.

" I don't like the color, is there something wrong with what i'm wearing? " she asked, glancing back up at the girls.

" No! Of course not! " they cried and she raised a brow in amusement, they sure were worried about offending people, perhaps she would use that to her advantage later.

" I love your necklace! "

" Yes and your earrings- "

" Where did you get them? "

" Um, I can't really remember. " She said, tapping her chin lightly in thought, hearing the doors open she looked over and smiled in relief to see Takashi and Honey walking over.

" Sorry. " Honey yawned from Takashi's back, rubbing his eye with his fist. " We're running late."

" Hello Honey. " a brunette said, grinning " Hey Mori. "

" We've all be waiting for you. " another said, making googly eyes at the two boys.

" I'm sorry. " Honey said, as Takashi set him onto his feet. " I was waiting for Takashi to finish his ken do meeting and I fell asleep, and i'm still not..completely..awake. " He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

" So cute! " the girls screamed, Yuki stared at them in alarm, of course Honey was cute but did they really see it necessary to blow her eardrums out?

" Good afternoon Takashi, how was your day? " Yuki asked, as Takashi took a seat beside her.

" Good. " He grunted and she smiled.

" That 's wonderful. Now, you wouldn't happen to have known about the twins little trick, did you?" she asked smiling, to show him he was teasing but he only looked at her in silent confusion.

"They kidnapped me, right after my last class. You should have seen the other students, they were so confused it almost made me forget what had happened. " She admitted and she noticed he had a small smile as he looked down at her, hearing a shout from across the room and suddenly his attention was pulled somewhere else and then he was gone.

She looked over in confusion to see he was standing in front of Tamaki with Haruhi over one of his shoulders. She smirked in amusement at everyone's expressions of shock as they stared at the three but something made her smile drop, there was a girl glaring daggers at Haruhi and none of the others seemed to notice. She stood up and walked over to lean against the wall beside Kyoya.

" Who is that girl, the one sitting over there? "

" Oh, that would be Miss Seika Ayanokoji. She's a regular of Tamaki's. " He said, staring down at his black book.

" You saw the way she was looking at Haruhi right, it looked like she was going to claw his eyes out. " Yuki said in worry and Kyoya chuckled.

" Yes, many of the girls get jealous here on occasion, once learns the way of the club Tamaki will have no need to train him and his attention will go back to Miss. Ayanokoji. " Kyoya said, as he slammed his book shut.

" So I shouldn't be worried? " She asked and he paused for a moment.

" I wouldn't say that, we'll have to keep our eyes on her but we can't do much from that. " Kyoya said and then he turned to look at her. " So,are you enjoying your time here in our little club, miss Honda? " he asked and she narrowed her eyes, knowing he was trying to change the subject, deciding to let it drop she sighed.

" It's a bit out of my comfort zone, i'm just glad that Tamaki stopped treating me like the other girls around here. " She said

" Being from your family I am surprised to hear you are not used to being treated like a princess. " Kyoya said, glancing over at her.

" Well, I'm not one for being proper. " She said with a shrug. " I want my life to be more than dresses and marrying a man to take care of me. I want to be glad to say that I lived to the fullest."

He nodded in thought, and she noticed he was writing small notes about her in his black book but he slammed it shut before she could read it through.

" You have taken quite well with Mori. " He said and she noticed he had that knowing look in his eyes again.

" Yes…." She said cautiously. Why did he say it like that? " It is nice to have someone to talk to after a busy day. " she said and he smirked.

" Mori? Talking? " he said and she rolled her eyes.

" He does talk, just not that often. Unlike your king here. " she said and they both looked over to where Tamaki was clinging to Haruhi and yelling excitedly.

" I must admit, he is not one for subtlety." he said and she smirked, glancing around the room she stopped with a gasp.

" Oh no, mother is going to kill me. I'm sorry Kyoya but I've got to get home. " She said, and she rushed away before he could say anything, as she passed she snatched her bag up and hurried out into the hall.

She ran quickly down the stairs, her footsteps echoing off the walls, as she burst outside into the cold air, she ran across the ground until she was at the gates, glancing around for the family care she groaned in frustration when she didn't see it. Pulling out her headphones she yanked them on to blare her music as she started to run.

When she finally got home she burst through the front doors and bent over at the waist, clutching her knees she panted trying to catch her breath, her headphones slid off her head and onto the ground at her feet but she couldn't bring the energy up to worry, too worried on her breathing.

" Your late young lady. "

Yuki gasped as she looked up to see her mother standing in front of her, staring down at her with a disgusted look on her face.

" I'm sorry mother, I was dragged to an after school club by a few friends and didn't pay attention to the clock, I'm afraid the car was gone when I realized the time. " She said, picking up her headphones so she could stand up straight.

" I don't like excuses girl. " Her mother snapped and she sighed, muttering under her breath. " Go take a shower, you smell horrible. Make it fast. " she ordered.

" Of course mother." she said, she hurried past her mother and up the stairs into her room, when the door was closed she leaned against it with a sigh of relief, slumping down to the floor and closing her eyes. She let out a shocked scream as a loud ringing came from her bag, breathing a sigh of irritation she reached over and pulled her cell phone out and put it to her ear.

" Yuki Honda's phone, talk. " she said.

" Hey, why'd you run out of the club Yuki? "

" Oh, hey Haruhi, how'd you get my number? " she asked, getting to her feet.

" Kyoya gave it to me, after the twins gave me a cell phone. Its my job to call and ask why you ran off, because Tamaki wants to know and whatever he wants to know he must know. " she said, Yuki couldn't help but laugh.

" I had to go home Haruhi. Sorry to leave you all alone with them." She said, walking into the bathroom she set her cell on the counter, flicking the speaker on so she could yank her shirt off.

" It's not so bad I guess. " Haruhi said and then sighed, making Yuki laugh under her breath in amusement as she continued getting undressed.

" Hey I've got to take a shower now Haruhi, i'll see you back in school tomorrow, bye! " she said grinning, she hung up and hopped in the shower, she couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day that the Ouran Host Club was holding their ball, and Yuki had somehow gotten dragged into attending. She had kept her distance from the Host club, after the night she had been late home, she had been heading to the family car when she had been kidnapped by the twins, and now she was in a dressing room, staring at the twins in shock as they shoved a large bag into her hands.

" Get ready, and hurry. " they said, hurrying out of the room, she sighed and rolled her eyes, staring at the contents of the bag, they wanted her to wear this! The heels themselves were going to kill her.

" I am not wearing this! " she shouted angrily, shoving the contents back into its bag.

" Either you put it on- "

" Or we force you into it. " the twins sang.

She gritted her teeth in frustration and then sighed, closing her eyes as she gave up. There really was no winning against those two, and there was no way they were going to see her naked.

Once she had finished changing, she stared at herself angrily in the body mirror, her legs shook as she tried to steady herself on the heels, she had not worn heels in quite awhile and even then she hadn't worn them often.

" Are you done yet! We want to see! " Tamaki whined, she rolled her eyes and stepped out of the dressing room, staring at them and waiting for their reaction, Kyoya wasn't even looking, the twins simply seemed pleased with themselves, Tamaki stood beside Haruhi, smiling proudly like she had just won something and was bringing it for him to see. Looking over at the last two she blinked in shock to see Honey grinning widely, though that hadn't been what shocked her, because Mori stood close to him in a daze, his jaw dropped down in shock as he stared at her with wide eyes.

" I can't wear these heels, I'll fall. " she said, glaring at the twins.

" Just deal with it. " Kyoya said, " Perhaps if you practiced?" he suggested, he stared down into his black book, taking notes. She hated that thing, all she wanted to do is grab it and whack him several times in the head with it.

" We don't have time to practice, come on, we won't let you fall. " Haruhi said, she sighed and nodded, soon it was time for the dance though, and Yuki simply stood by a back wall, watching all the girls dancing with the host club, she noticed a presence from beside and glanced over to see a boy from her grade, she had seen him often in class but had never spoken to him and he had never even acknowledged her, though now he stood there staring at her with a small blush on his face.

" Yes? " she asked, staring at him in confusion.

" Um, well...would you..I was wonder, would you like to dance? " he stammered over his words as he wrung his hands together and stared down at his shiny black shoes.

" Sure, though I must worn you, I don't often wear heels so, you may want to watch out. " she said, smiling softly, she stared at him in confusion as he blushed bright red.

" Don't worry, I taught my little sister to dance and my feet were stepped on so much I'm sure I won't even notice it if you do it. " he said, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head looking a little nervous, he then bowed down a bit and offered his hand, she smiled and took it softly in hers and then she allowed him to pull her into the crowd and began to dance.

She had to admit that he the boy lead so well that it made it seem that she already knew how to move just right, she blushed in embarrassment as she realized something.

" I'm sorry to say that I don't know your name, that's very rude of me. " she said, blushing red as he did as well.

" Oh, sorry. I should have introduced myself, see my name is Rin Tuengo. " he said, smiling.

" Tuengo? I recall that name. " she mumbled, and he smiled.

" My parents run a law firm. " he said. " Several of them. " he shrugged.

" Oh! Yes, I believe your family has done business with mine. " she said " I recall meeting your father. " she said, suddenly she noticed everyone going to the windows and rushing outside, me and Rin shared a confused look but followed the others, we got there just in time to see Tamaki tripping over a banana peel and pushing Haruhi into another girl, causing them to kiss, right on the lips.

" Well, this is interesting. " Rin said, blushing, she smiled at him and he turned to look at her, he blinked in shock and then reached up, touching her hair, she blushed red and watched as he pulled his hand back, holding a petal between his thumb and pointer finger.

" It was in your hair. " he explained, and she smiled in thanks.

" Yuki. "

Turning around she saw Mori standing behind her, staring down at her, Mitsukuni sat on his shoulders smiling down at her and Rin, Yuki blinked in shock to see Mori was staring down at Rin so intensely that Rin began to look nervous.

" Mori, is there something wrong? " she asked, staring up at him in confusion, she waved a hand in front of his eyes and he slowly looked over at her.

" Hey Yuki-chan! Can we talk to you, please, please? " Mitsukuni asked, grinning down at her, pleading with his eyes wide open.

" Um, sure. Rin, if you'll excuse me? " she said, he startled and blushed.

" O-oh, of course. " he said. " Thank you for dancing with me. It was very pleasant. "

" I hope we get a chance to speak again, perhaps during class or even after- " she said, yelping in surprise as her arm had began to be tugged on.

" Come on Yuki, hurry up! " Mitsukuni begged. He had leaped down from Mori's shoulders and grabbed her wrist, pulling at her.

" Sorry, Rin. I'll talk to you another time. " she called, allowing Mitsukuni pull her along, once they were alone in a room she pulled her arm away.

" Honey, that was not very nice. You shouldn't pull people around, especially if they are speaking to someone. " she said

" I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you away from that boy, I didn't know you were enjoying speaking to him. " Mitsukuni said, pouting.

" Why wouldn't I, he's in my class and I couldn't be rude to him. " she said, staring at him in confusion. " Wait a minute, where is Mori? " she asked, looking behind Honey to see no one there.

" He's talking to Rin, duh. " he said

" Well, why couldn't I continue my time with Rin, Mori could have asked to speak to Rin privately. You didn't have to yank me around the school Honey" she said but he simply grinned and giggled.

" Hey can me and Takashi come over to your house one day Yuki? Haruhi won't let us come to hers. " he pouted. Her entire body tensed as she stared down at him nervously.

" I-I don't think so Honey, Mother does not like guests. " she said, folding her hands together behind her back.

" Awww! " he whined. " Please, could you just ask her. " he pleaded.

" I….I will ask. " she said, staring into his wide eyes in a daze. He could make anyone do anything with those damn cute eyes of his.

" Yay! " he cried, leaping up to wrap his arms tightly around her neck, she yelped in shock as she steadied herself carefully, and it was difficult with these darn shoes.

" Easy Honey. I could have fallen. " she scolded lightly, he simply grinned up at her and laughed.

" I wouldn't let you fall Yuki, I think Mori might get upset with me if I did. " he said, getting down to his own feet. She stared down at him in confusion but looked over as the door opened, Mori stood in the doorway with a irritated look on his face, though once he noticed her staring he put on a blank expression.

" Takashi! Yuki said she was going to ask her mother to let us come over, isn't that great?! " Honey asked, climbing up to sit on his shoulders, Mori simply grunted and mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't hear, but Honey began to pout and lean over Mori's head, looking a little annoyed.

" Fine. " He said, and then sighed.

What was going on with these two?


End file.
